


Powrót do przyszłości

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Lost Castiel
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sezon 5, opowieść o tym, jak Castiel trafił do biblioteki w poszukiwaniu wiedzy o podróżach w czasie i uległ demoralizacji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powrót do przyszłości

W radiu ustawionym na półce obok Encyklopedii Britannica leciał John Travolta, tym razem  
z „Summer nights”, chociaż była to niewielka pociecha, jako że ostatnio John Travolta królował  
w eterze niepodzielnie, podobnie jak całe disco. Jeśli chodzi o cokolwiek związanego z nocą,  
Caroline Dunn, dla przyjaciół Carl, chętniej posłuchałaby Barry’ego White’a z „Oh, what a night  
for dancing”, a jeszcze chętniej Kate Bush i jej „Wuthering Hills”, bo ostatnio znowu zaczytywała  
się w siostrach Bronte i Jane Austen, i duchem przebywała bardziej w czasach wiktoriańskich,  
aniżeli w latach 70. XX wieku. I raczej na południu Anglii, może w Buckinghamshire, a nie to  
w zapyziałej mieścinie w Kansas, gdzie szczytem marzeń wykształconej młodej kobiety była  
posada bibliotekarki.  
Tymczasem John Travolta zawodził w najlepsze, starsza koleżanka po fachu - Sara Wright  
trzaskała szufladkami katalogów, a ona, zamiast marzyć o panu Rochesterze bądź Heathcliffie,  
machinalnie wydała na rewers dwie książki o inżynierii dróg i mostów (sympatycznemu  
okularnikowi w szarej kamizelce), wpisała z dziesięć wypożyczeń do zeszytu (pomysł szefowej  
zmiany) i zapisała dwóch nowych chętnych do czytelni czasopism (i tak większość przeglądała  
numery na mikrofiszach, a nie w oryginale). W tym momencie życie wydawało się Caroline  
monotonne i przewidywalne i nie pomagał ani wielobarwny szal, który omotała sobie wokół  
szyi, ani nowe koralikowe bransoletki, którymi dźwięczała ku irytacji Sary.  
Za oknem Biblioteki Publicznej w Lawrence powoli zmierzchało, niebo zmieniało kolor z  
bladego fioletu i różu na wyblakłą szarość, a lampy uliczne zamrugały histerycznie i zabłysły.  
W rozciągającej się przed Caroline czytelni książek zapalono kilka lamp z zielonymi kloszami,  
a wypełnioną pozycjami z nauk ścisłych, przyrody i historii antresolę zaczęły wypełniać  
migotliwe cienie. O ósmej wieczorem w bibliotece nie pozostało zbyt wielu czytelników, mimo  
że zaczął się wrzesień i teoretycznie uczniowie powinni szukać materiałów do opracowań (ale  
w końcu mieli jeszcze biblioteki szkolne).  
Caroline westchnęła, poprawiła się na twardawym krześle ustawionym za ladą wypożyczalni  
(będącej jednocześnie informatorium) i zerkając ukradkiem na starszą koleżankę, dalej  
porządkującą katalog autorski, sięgnęła pod stolik i wyciągnęła „Północ Południe” Elizabeth  
Gaskell. Powieść była niezwykle wciągająca, mimo mnóstwa nudnych fragmentów o  
robotnikach i przemyśle bawełnianym. Za to pan Thornton był warty grzechu… Zatopiła się  
w lekturze i nie zauważyła, że ktoś stanął przy wypożyczalni.  
\- Przepraszam – usłyszała cichy głos i uniosła oczy, nieco zawstydzona, że przyłapano ją na  
czytaniu. Zażenowanie ustąpiło całkowitemu zaskoczeniu. Przed ladą stał mężczyzna w jasnym  
trenczu, rozpiętym na całej długości i ukazującym niegdyś białą koszulę i krzywo zawiązany  
krawat. Samo w sobie nie byłoby to niczym dziwnym, gdyby facet nie miał najbardziej  
niebieskich oczu, jakie kiedykolwiek widziała, w dodatku wpatrujących się w nią z uwagą  
niezwykle przenikliwym wzrokiem. Ciemne, nieco potargane włosy i niezwykle poważny  
wyraz twarzy dopełniały obrazu wypisz wymaluj bohatera romantycznego. Carl zamrugała  
oczami, ale obraz nie zniknął, więc zebrała wszystkie siły, by się odezwać.  
\- Tak? – wyjąkała, czując, że miękną jej kolana i dziękując Bogu za fakt, że siedzi. Tacy  
mężczyźni nie powinni pojawiać się na jawie, w dodatku na popołudniowej zmianie w  
Bibliotece Publicznej w Lawrence w Kansas.  
Tymczasem niebieskooki Adonis zachwiał się lekko i całym ciężarem oparł o ladę  
wypożyczalni, aż zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo. Piękne oczy miały nieco nieobecny wyraz.  
Dopiero teraz Caroline dostrzegła, że wyglądał na wyczerpanego i ledwo trzymał się na  
nogach. Twarz miał bladą jak ściana, co tym bardziej uwidoczniało nieznaczny, lecz ciemny  
zarost. Dziewczyna przestraszyła się, że gość, mimo niezaprzeczalnej urody, jest zalany w  
trupa, ale nie wyczuła od niego alkoholu. Szybciej coś mu dolegało, więc gnana instynktem  
opiekuńczym zerwała się z miejsca i, okrążywszy pulpit, podeszła do niego z zatroskanym  
wyrazem twarzy. Była typem kobiety, która przygarnęłaby każde bezdomne zwierzę, nakarmiła  
wszystkich potrzebujących i oddała ostatni koc bezdomnemu, więc odruch pomocy był u niej  
jak najbardziej naturalny.  
\- Coś się stało? Źle się pan czuje? – spytała, łapiąc go za rękę.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, najpierw na jej dłoń, potem na nią samą. Błękit jego  
oczu spotkał się z jej intensywną zielenią w złotawej otoczce i zwyciężył. Onieśmielona musiała  
opuścić wzrok. Ludzie nie powinni patrzeć w ten sposób…  
\- Jestem zmęczony – powiedział nieznajomy głosem wypranym z wszelkiej emocji i  
ponownie wsparł się o solidne drewno lady. Zadrżał niepowstrzymanie.  
\- Niech pan usiądzie – zaproponowała bez namysłu, holując go za rękaw w kierunku foteli  
klubowych ustawionych półkolem pod zachodnim oknem, za którym zrobiło się już całkiem  
ciemno. – Przynieść panu wody?  
\- Tak, dziękuję. Muszę chwilę odpocząć.  
Opadł z westchnieniem na zieloną sofę i przymknął oczy. Przylizany student w okularach,  
który siedział najbliżej, przyjrzał im się z zainteresowaniem, ale po chwili wrócił do książki.  
Sara nawet nie wyjrzała zza katalogów, więc Caroline poczuła się pozostawiona samej sobie.  
Poszła po wodę i z kubkiem w ręku przysiadła przy mężczyźnie, który wydawał się powoli  
odzyskiwać siły. Wsparty o zagłówek sofy otworzył te swoje nieprawdopodobne oczy i rozejrzał  
się dookoła trochę przytomniej.  
\- To biblioteka, prawda? – spytał, biorąc od niej plastikowy kubek z wodą. – Sam mówił, że  
w bibliotece ludzie przechowują całą swoją wiedzę, tak?  
Caroline nagle poczuła się niewyraźnie. Ludzie przechowują wiedzę? O czym on mówił?  
Jezu, wariat jej się trafił… Przełknęła i dyskretnie odsunęła się nieco dalej od mężczyzny w  
wymiętym płaszczu.  
\- Tak, przynajmniej tą zapisaną – odparła ostrożnie, siedząc na brzeżku siedzenia jak na  
szpilkach i marząc, by jak najszybciej uciec za bezpieczną ladę wypożyczalni.  
Tymczasem przystojny ewentualny szaleniec napił się wody, odetchnął i precyzyjnie  
odstawił kubek na stolik. Bladość na jego twarzy powoli mijała, zaczynał nabierać rumieńców  
i pewniejszych ruchów. Położył ręce płasko na kolanach, jakby nie do końca wiedząc co z nimi  
zrobić i spojrzał na nią prosząco.  
\- Pomożesz mi coś znaleźć? – zapytał niepewnie. – Jeśli przechowujecie tu wiedzę, może  
dowiem się, jak wrócić…  
Prośba w jego oczach zmiękczyłaby kamień, więc pana Dunn odetchnęła, odgarnęła za ucho  
kosmyk brązowo-rudych włosów i skinęła głową. Poczuła się pewniej, wkraczając na dobrze  
znany teren. Szperanie w książkach sprawiało jej przyjemność, a znajdowanie informacji  
niekłamaną satysfakcję.  
\- Oczywiście, że pomogę panu coś znaleźć – zgodziła się, zapominając o niedawnym strachu  
przed jego niepoczytalnością. – W końcu od tego tu jestem. A czego pan szuka?  
Nieznajomy zmarszczył brwi, jakby usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Miał nieco zagubiony  
wyraz twarzy.  
\- Nie wiem jak, ale udało im się wrócić – wyznał, choć dla Carl nie zabrzmiało to ani  
trochę sensownie. – Powstrzymali Annę i wrócili, a ja nie mam sił na przeniesienie. Muszę się  
dowiedzieć, jak się do nich dostać…  
Caroline westchnęła, dla uspokojenia myśli bawiąc się koralikami bransoletki. Mimo  
najlepszych chęci, chyba ciężko będzie się z nim dogadać. Lubiła pomagać w poszukiwaniach, ale  
zazwyczaj wiedziała, o co czytelnikowi chodziło. Tym razem żałowała, że nie jest telepatką.  
\- Czyli szukamy czegoś o transporcie? – zaczęła dopytywanie. - Jakim? Dokąd? Gdzie chce  
się pan dostać?  
\- O transporcie? – powtórzył nieprzytomnie i wolno pokręcił głową. – Nie, chyba szukam  
czegoś zupełnie innego. Może o… aniołach. O aniołach, ich mocach, dlaczego je tracą i jak je  
odzyskać…  
Najlepiej poczytajmy Biblię, pomyślała nieco zgryźliwie Carl, nim dotarło do niej, o czym  
on mówi i znowu poczuła ukłucie niepokoju. Jednak trafił jej się wariat…  
\- W takim razie zajrzymy do działu ezoteryki – powiedziała na głos, ukrywając lekkie  
zdenerwowanie. – Niech pan tutaj poczeka, a ja poszukam czegoś o aniołach i… jak to było?  
Acha, o ich mocach…  
\- Castiel – przerwał jej niebieskooki, wpatrując się w nią jak zaczarowany. – Mam na imię  
Castiel.  
Zastygła przy próbie podniesienia się z fotela. Wariat nie wariat, imię miał dziwne.  
\- A ja Caroline, dla przyjaciół Carl – odparła odruchowo. - W takim razie, zaczekaj tutaj,  
Castielu, a ja postaram się coś znaleźć.  
Szybkim krokiem ruszyła do wypożyczalni, niemal czując jego wzrok na plecach. Po głowie  
krążyło jej pytanie, czy ma od razu uciekać czy wołać o pomoc kogoś z czytelni. Cherlawego  
studenta w okularach? Sarę, w jej wieku i kondycji? Jednak w końcu nie zrobiła ani jednego ani  
drugiego. Te jego oczy… Boże! Jakby zniewolona ich mocą, zamiast zadzwonić po ochronę,  
zagłębiła się między regały w poszukiwaniu półki z ezoteryką i New Age. Chciał anioły, znajdzie  
mu anioły…  
Jednak poszukiwania zabrały więcej czasu, niż myślała. Kiedy wróciła do czytelni z kilkoma  
cienkimi tomikami w ręku, przy stolikach nikogo już nie było, lampy pogaszono, a Sara  
odkładała ostatnią książkę na półkę zawrotów. Spojrzała na Caroline niezbyt przychylnie.  
\- A ty gdzie się podziewałaś? – sarknęła, ruchem głowy wskazując na sofę pod oknem,  
na której snem sprawiedliwego spał jej nowy znajomy w trenczu. – To twój przyjaciel? Bo  
twierdził, że czeka na ciebie …  
\- Eee – zająknęła się Caroline. – Tak, szukałam dla niego kilku pozycji.  
\- Świetnie, a ja musiałam obsłużyć wszystkich czytelników – wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie  
Sara, przyglądając się Carl spod opuszczonych okularów. – Może następnym razem powiedz  
swoim przyjaciołom, że biblioteka to nie miejsce do spania.  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknęła pospiesznie dziewczyna, starając się ją ułagodzić. - Bardzo cię  
przepraszam. Jeśli chcesz, możesz już iść do domu. Ja wszystko pozamykam, pogaszę światła i  
zdam klucze u portiera.  
\- Chyba skorzystam z twojej propozycji – odparła godnie starsza bibliotekarka i rzuciwszy  
jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na uśpionego mężczyznę, poszła po torebkę i płaszcz, rzucając na  
odchodnym – Tylko nie zapomnij go stąd wyprosić…  
Carl odprowadziła ją wzrokiem i wymownie przewróciła oczyma. Nie przepadała za  
zmianami z Sarą, może dlatego, że nie do końca się dogadywały. Caroline bawiły garsonki  
starszej pani i noszone do nich grube skarpety, a z kolei Sara nieprzychylnym okiem patrzyła  
na jej długie spódnice, powiewne bluzki i barwne szale, nie wspominając o rudawych  
włosach, zazwyczaj luźno opadających na ramiona (a przecież bibliotekarka powinna mieć  
je schludnie spięte). Poza tym Sara na pewno nie pomagałaby czytelnikowi, który oprócz  
pięknych chabrowych oczu i brudnawego płaszcza miał zapewne schizofrenię, a w każdym  
razie nierówno pod sufitem.  
Caroline przyciszyła radio, w którym Boney M. nuciło o Babilonie i niepewnie podeszła do  
sofy, na której spał wzmiankowany wariat. Przez sen miał tak słodki i łagodny wyraz twarzy,  
że przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu się w niego wpatrywała, nim delikatnie potrząsnęła go za  
ramię. Natychmiast otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczyma.  
\- Znalazłaś coś? – spytał przytomnie, przenosząc wzrok na przyniesione książki.  
\- Chyba tak, chociaż myślałam, że to niemożliwe – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem,  
nerwowo poprawiając włosy. Przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut zdążyła zapomnieć jak bardzo  
magnetyzujące było to jego spojrzenie, nawet w półmroku.  
Zapaliła kinkiet przy bibliotecznym oknie, za którym w międzyczasie zapanowały egipskie  
ciemności i podała Castielowi wytarte tomiki. Palce miał smukłe i chłodne w dotyku.  
\- To kilka przekazów Cayce’ego, ale przede wszystkim grymuary. Aż się dziwię, że mamy je  
w bibliotece publicznej – z niedowierzaniem potrząsnęła głową. O istnieniu czegoś podobnego  
wiedziała tylko dlatego, że na studiach wraz ze znajomymi zabawiała się trochę w wywoływanie  
duchów i wróżenie z kart tarota. Teraz wydawało jej się to strasznie dziecinne, ale przynajmniej  
wiedziała, co to księgi magiczne.  
\- Przyniosłam „Większy klucz Salomona”, Lemageton (zawiera spis duchów, aniołów i  
demonów), „Księgę świętej magii Abramelina Maga” i „Grimorium Verum”. Niestety, większość  
napisano średniowiecznym językiem, strasznie ciężko się je czyta.  
\- Nie szkodzi – ożywił się mężczyzna o niesamowitych oczach i spojrzał na nią prosząco.  
– Mogę je teraz przejrzeć?  
Caroline zawahała się, ale właściwie po to je wyszukała, prawda? I chociaż powinna już  
zamykać bibliotekę, zdecydowała, że zostawi go sam na sam z książkami.  
\- Przeglądaj – westchnęła przyzwalająco. – Ja zacznę wszystko zamykać, dobrze?  
\- Mhm - mruknął nieuważnie, już pochłonięty czytaniem. Z niedowierzaniem zauważyła,  
że studiowany przez niego tom był po łacinie. Wariat znający łacinę?  
\- A lepiej się czujesz? – zaryzykowała, pamiętając, że jeszcze godzinę temu ledwo trzymał  
się na nogach.  
-Mhm – wymruczał ponownie, całkowicie skupiony na tekście, po czym spojrzał na nią  
przelotnie – Chyba mi lepiej. Tylko tu coś mnie ściska…  
Dotknął ręką okolic żołądka i rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie, jakby nie wiedział, co się z nim  
dzieje. Carl zaśmiała się w duchu. Nie da się ukryć, że facet był dziwny. Nie wiedział co mu  
jest? Ciekawe, kiedy ostatnio cokolwiek jadł…  
\- Pewnie jesteś głodny – podsunęła. – Kto wie, może dlatego było ci słabo…  
\- Głodny? – powtórzył jak echo nic nie rozumiejącym tonem.  
\- Musisz coś zjeść. Wszyscy muszą jeść, wiesz? – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Chociaż może ty  
należysz do ludzi, którzy jedzą, żeby żyć, a nie żyją, by jeść. Chcesz kanapkę? Jedna mi została…  
\- Poproszę – odparł poważnie i wrócił do lektury.  
Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i poszła po lekko wymiętą kanapkę z bekonem i pomidorem,  
którą zjadł kilkoma kęsami, nie odrywając wzroku od książki. Ciepłe światło lampy otaczało  
go niczym aureola, a w ciemnej szybie odbijała się jego przygarbiona sylwetka i skupiona  
twarz, chociaż odbicie nie potrafiło oddać intensywności chabrowego spojrzenia, tym razem  
utkwionego w stronicach czytanego grimoire. Caroline pomyślała, że już z dwojga złego woli,  
by patrzył na nią…  
Caroline zamknęła magazyny i pokój socjalny, wyłączyła unixowe katalogi komputerowe i  
pozasłaniała wszystkie okna, a Castiel wciąż czytał. Kiedy wróciła do czytelni, kończył trzeci z  
przyniesionych tomów. Odruchowo wzięła przejrzany już Lemageton (na szczęście nie spisany  
po łacinie) i przejrzała kilka stron. Większość rytuałów dotyczyła wzywania duchów i demonów,  
a książka pełna była znaków kabalistycznych i dziwacznych zaleceń. Okropieństwo.  
\- O, do większości ceremonii wymagana jest bojaźń Boża i czystość moralna – zauważyła ze  
słabym uśmiechem. – Chyba w dzisiejszych czasach mamy na nie deficyt…  
Castiel podniósł na nią przenikliwie niebieskie oczy i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią bez słowa.  
\- Bojaźni Bożej mi nie zabraknie. Jestem aniołem – powiedział w końcu i wrócił do czytania.  
Caroline zmartwiała. W jednym momencie jej jako takie samopoczucie diabli wzięli.  
Siedziała w pogrążonej niemal w całkowitych ciemnościach bibliotece sam na sam z facetem,  
który uważał się za anioła. Nerwowo splotła ręce, aż zabrzęczały koraliki bransoletek.  
\- A… aniołem? – powtórzyła drżącym głosem.  
\- Aniołem – potwierdził spokojnie, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy, jakby nie było w tym  
nic zaskakującego. – Jednak sprzeciwiłem się braciom i powoli tracę moc. W zasadzie jestem  
aniołem upadłym.  
\- Jak Lucyfer? – spytała bezwiednie Carl, której tylko to przyszło do głowy (co po  
przeglądaniu grymuara nie było znowu takie dziwne).  
Castiel rzucił jej takie spojrzenie, że zamarła jak królik złapany w sidła. Gdyby wzrok mógł  
zabijać, spaliłby ją na popiół, więc zrozumiała, że stanęła na niebezpiecznym gruncie.  
\- Nie – odrzekł krótko.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie. Lampa świeciła równym żółtawym blaskiem,  
radio brzęczało na półce za encyklopediami (tym razem śpiewał Barry White, na którego Carl  
czekała od południa, ale w tym momencie go nie odnotowała), większość biblioteki tonęła w  
mroku, a ciemność za przysłoniętymi żaluzjami oknami jakby się pogłębiła. Caroline zbierała  
myśli. I choć wszystko wydawało jej się coraz bardziej absurdalne, z drugiej strony jakaś jej  
cząstka zaczynała wierzyć, że to, co mówił ów dziwny mężczyzna może okazać się prawdą. Czy  
szaleństwo może być zaraźliwe?  
\- To gdzie chcesz się dostać? – odezwała się wreszcie niepewnym głosem. – Mówiłeś, że  
musisz gdzieś wrócić. Miałeś na myśli niebo?  
\- Nie – Castiel uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy, a jak się okazało, uśmiech miał zniewalający.  
– Tam raczej nie byłbym bezpieczny. Chcę wrócić do przyjaciół, do teraźniejszości…  
\- Że co proszę? A my gdzie niby jesteśmy? W przeszłości czy w przyszłości? – wykrzyknęła  
zbita z tropu dziewczyna, lecz jako miłośniczka filmu z Rodem Taylorem dość szybko się  
pozbierała. – Szukasz wehikułu czasu?  
\- Nie wiem - odparł bezradnie i powtórzył niczym mantrę – Muszę wrócić do teraźniejszości.  
Caroline poczuła się tak, jakby grała rolę w sztuce, której tekstu nie pamięta, a widzowie  
czekają na rozwój kacji. Przez chwilę poruszała niemo wargami, w końcu wzruszyła ramionami  
i spytała o coś zupełnie innego, niż zamierzała.  
\- I znalazłeś coś w tych książkach? O powrocie?  
Wyraźnie się ożywił i czym prędzej sięgnął po jeden z tomów, przerzucając go gorączkowo.  
\- Tak, sama zobacz – podsunął jej otwartą księgę. - W Grimorium Verium jest mowa o  
przejściu do innego wymiaru. Myślę, że można to odnieść także do przejścia w czasie…  
\- Nie znam łaciny – zaprotestowała, ale na stronie zamiast jakiegokolwiek znanego języka i  
tak widniały dziwaczne hieroglify wpisane w okrąg.  
\- Wystarczy to narysować i już? – zdziwiła się.  
O ile pamiętała, w starych filmach alchemicy przygotowywali się do rzucania zaklęć dniami  
i nocami, gromadząc księgi, klejnoty, zioła, kości, wysuszone członki i inne paskudztwa, że o  
krwawej ofierze nie wspominając.  
Castiel zawahał się, a jego niebieskie oczy pociemniały jak zaciągające się burzowymi  
chmurami niebo. Wyglądał na odrobinę zdezorientowanego.  
\- Nie – odrzekł wolno. – Po pierwsze znaki trzeba wypisać krwią człowieka i anioła, stojąc  
twarzą ku zachodowi, po drugie ceremonia jest możliwa tylko o północy, a po trzecie… należy  
odprawić rytuał płodności.  
\- Co? – zapytała Carl niezbyt mądrze, ale w tym momencie tylko na tyle było ją stać. W  
głowie rozdzwoniły się wszystkie dzwonki alarmowe, a w ustach zrobiło dziwnie sucho. Po  
raz kolejny uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie została doskonałym celem dla szaleńca. Czyli co,  
najpierw ją zgwałci, a potem zabije i wysmaruje jej krwią pół czytelni?  
Jednak niebieskooki nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto znienacka się na nią rzuci, w tym lub innym  
celu. Przenosił spojrzenie z książki na nią i z powrotem, jakby nie mogąc do końca zrozumieć,  
co tam napisano.  
\- Przejście otwiera się jedynie przed człowiekiem spełnionym – przeczytał raz jeszcze,  
wiodąc palcem po linijkach tekstu. – Gdy kobieta i mężczyzna złączą się w jedno, świat obróci  
się i przenicuje, a ten, który szuka, odnajdzie swoje miejsce.  
Znowu spojrzał na nią pytająco, więc poczuła się w obowiązku coś powiedzieć.  
\- Czyli, chcąc wrócić, musisz zlec z kobietą, innymi słowy obcować z nią cieleśnie – wyjaśniła,  
czując się niewymownie głupio.  
Sama nie wiedziała, skąd jej się wzięły te biblijne terminy, ale w końcu, jak się ma do  
czynienia z aniołem, skojarzenia same się nasuwają. Castiel dalej nie wyglądał na przekonanego,  
co irracjonalnie zaczęło ją bawić. Nie miała zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia z mężczyznami, ale  
kilku jednak w swoim życiu spotkała i jak dotąd żaden nie sprawiał wrażenia tak seksownego  
i niewinnego zarazem.  
\- Anioł, nie anioł, chyba kochałeś się kiedyś z kobietą? – spytała wprost, tłumiąc uśmiech.  
– O ile pamiętam, był to jeden z powodów, dla którego anioły schodziły na Ziemię…  
Mina mężczyzny świadczyła o pewnego rodzaju zmieszaniu. Zawahał się, spuścił oczy i  
nerwowo przejechał dłonią po nieogolonym policzku.  
\- Kiedyś Dean zabrał mnie do pewnego baru - powiedział niepewnie, jakby zawstydzony.  
\- Ale chyba nie poszło mi najlepiej…  
Caroline tylko westchnęła. Acha, nie wyszło mu… Ciekawe dlaczego? Nie licząc tego, co i  
jak mówił, facet był cudny jak z obrazka i przyznajmy to głośno, pociągający. Przystopowała  
z rozmyślaniem o jego nieprawdopodobnie niebieskich oczach i pełnych ustach, przerzuciła  
się na rozważania o nietypowym sposobie przenoszenia się w czasie, a w końcu spytała samą  
siebie, co ma zamiar z tym dalej zrobić? Pomagać mu w tych idiotyzmach, czy wyprosić z  
biblioteki, zamknąć drzwi na cztery spusty i wrócić do wynajmowanego mieszkania, w którym  
czekała na nią tylko kocica o wdzięcznym imieniu Serafina. Jakkolwiek wariacko by to nie  
zabrzmiało, miała coraz większą ochotę na przełamanie rutyny i odrobinę szaleństwa…  
Castiel przerwał jej rozmyślania, nagle podrywając się z miejsca i z książką w ręku zabierając  
do przestawiania stolików i krzeseł w rogu czytelni.  
\- Co ty robisz? – spytała słabo Carl, widząc przemeblowanie w toku. Dobrze, że nie zaczął  
przesuwać regałów, bo były przymocowane do podłogi.  
\- Za niecałą godzinę północ, a ja potrzebuję zachodniej ściany, by narysować zaklęcie  
– wyjaśnił, mocując się z ceramiczną donicą z ulubionym daktylowcem Sary. Długi płaszcz  
raczej nie ułatwiał mu zadania.  
\- Krwią? – upewniła się Carl, zaskoczona, że tak nagle przeszedł od słów do czynów. Już  
wyobraziła sobie reakcję dyrektorki na ścianę pokrytą zaschniętymi czerwonymi plamami.  
Chyba nie da się tego podciągnąć pod spontaniczny wernisaż naturalisty.  
\- Nie martw się, użyję swojej – odparł Castiel uspokajająco. – Jestem aniołem w ciele  
człowieka, więc powinno wystarczyć.  
\- A rytuał płodności? – w głosie Caroline zaczęły pobrzmiewać histeryczne nutki. –  
Rozumiem, że potrzebna ci będzie kobieta…  
Mężczyzna stanął nieruchomo, jakby ktoś wyłączył go w pół ruchu i spojrzał na nią  
bezradnie. Z tymi błękitnymi oczyma i przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy przypominał  
zaginione szczenię malamuta.  
\- Nie pomożesz mi? – spytał niepewnie.  
Carl mało nie parsknęła śmiechem, chociaż jednocześnie chciało jej się płakać. Jeśli nawet  
Castiel był przy zdrowych zmysłach, to takiego sposobu na podryw i próbę zaciągnięcia  
dziewczyny do łóżka jeszcze nie znała…  
\- Czy to w ogóle wiesz, o co prosisz?  
Mina mężczyzna wyraźnie świadczyła, że nie do końca.  
\- Dean mówił, że wystarczy kilka miłych słówek i każda się zgodzi – powiedział wreszcie  
niepewnie.  
\- Nie znam Deana, ale nie sądzę, żebym za nim przepadała – prychnęła Caroline ze złością.  
– Miłe słówka, też coś…  
Wyprostowała się i stanęła w nieświadomie bojowej pozie, opierając ręce na biodrach  
otulonych piaskową spódnicą. Nawet jeśli facet jest nieziemsko przystojny, a do tego zagubiony  
jak dziecko we mgle, nie oznacza to, że może traktować ją jak pierwszą lepszą, która da się  
nabrać na głodne kawałki i prześpi się z nim tu i teraz. Dosyć tego dobrego!  
\- Wybij to sobie z głowy – wybuchnęła. – Wyobraź sobie, że czułe słówka nie wystarczą. Po  
pierwsze, kobieta potrzebuje trochę czasu, by kogoś poznać, a po drugie przydałaby się odrobina  
uczucia, a nie wariacka propozycja miłości na podłodze z krwawym znakiem nad głową.  
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię urazić – powiedział, kuląc ramiona. – Po prostu bardzo  
chcę wrócić…  
\- Ja też, do domu – warknęła Carl. - Więc zostaw te krzesła i z łaski swojej, wynoś się. W  
ostateczności, mogę ci pożyczyć Grimorium Verium i to na wieczne nieoddanie.  
Ruszyła w jego stronę jak burza i łapiąc za ramię, chciała pociągnąć w stronę wyjścia. Jednak  
była stracona już w momencie, kiedy go dotknęła, bo Castiel pochylił się i z desperackim wyrazem  
twarzy pocałował ją prosto w usta. Znieruchomiała, ale ten lekki dotyk okazał się zniewalający.  
Bezwiednie rozchyliła wargi i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Ich języki spotkały się w pół drogi i  
chociaż mężczyzna zawahał się, jakby nie wiedząc co dalej, Caroline przejęła prowadzenie, a  
pocałunek stał się głębszy i bardziej intensywny. Dziewczynie zakręciło się w głowie i mocniej  
zacisnęła palce na połach płaszcza, gniotąc je jeszcze bardziej. Boże, jak on cudownie smakował.  
A z bliska tęczówki jego oczu wydawały się równocześnie intensywnie niebieskie i przezroczyste  
jak woda. Poddała się sama przed sobą, porzucając wszelkie wahanie.  
Po dłuższej chwili z trudem oderwała się od jego ust i szepnęła, spuszczając wzrok: - Dobrze,  
zwariowałam, ale pomogę ci wrócić.  
\- Dziękuję – odszepnął, zaskoczony mocą pocałunku.  
\- To chodź, odsuńmy stoliki i zróbmy miejsce na te dziwaczne znaki – burknęła Carl i  
pociągnęła go za sobą.  
Zawadzających stolików zostało już niewiele, więc, działając wspólnymi siłami, za moment  
stanęli przed pustą białą ścianą, z jednej strony graniczącą z oknem, a z drugiej z sosnowym  
regałem pełnym tomików poezji.  
\- Przypomnij sobie rysunek. Idę po coś ostrego – mruknęła Carl i starając się odsunąć  
na bok wszystkie zdroworozsądkowe myśli, wróciła zza ladę wypożyczalni, skąd pożyczyła  
sobie nożyczki. W ściszonym radiu Rod Stewart śpiewał „Da’ ya’ think I’m sexy”, co wydało się  
dziwnie pasować do sytuacji.  
Castiel bez słowa wziął podane nożyczki i wiele się nie zastanawiając, przejechał ostrzem  
po wnętrzu własnej dłoni. Popłynęła krew, ale nim zaczął rysować nią okrąg na ścianie,  
dziewczyna powstrzymała go, chwytając za rękaw.  
\- W grymuarze była mowa o krwi człowieka i anioła – przypomniała. - Jak już brniemy w  
to wariactwo i ściśle trzymamy się reguł, potrzebujesz jeszcze mojej…  
Wyjęła mu nożyczki z ręki i przygryzając wargi, przeciągnęła końcówkami po nadgarstku.  
Zapiekło, więc syknęła jak rozzłoszczona kotka, a strużka krwi spłynęła i połączyła się z krwią  
Castiela, gromadzącą się w zagłębieniu jego dłoni.  
\- Teraz możesz zabawić się w Picassa – oznajmiła, tamując krwawienie wyciągniętą z  
kieszeni spódnicy czystą chusteczką.  
Popatrzył na nią z ukosa, pewnie próbując zrozumieć, o kim mówiła i zaczął wypisywać na  
ścianie skomplikowane znaki, zaczynając od góry i postępując zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek  
zegara. Wyglądało na to, że miał dobrą pamięć, bo po chwili rysunek zaczął przypominać  
ilustrację z księgi. Skończył, odstąpił o krok i spojrzał na Carl. Zerknęła do grymuara i  
aprobująco pokiwała głową.  
Zdjęła zamotany wokół szyi szal i biorąc mężczyznę za rękę, owinęła mu dłoń rudopomarańczowym  
szyfonem. W tym przypadku chusteczka na niewiele by się zdała, zbyt mocno  
krwawił. Ciągle trzymając go za rękę, podniosła wzrok i zatopiła go w przepastnych błękitnych  
głębinach. Coś między nimi drgnęło i zaiskrzyło, niczym odpalająca silnik iskra zapłonu.  
\- Zbliża się północ, więc zdejmij ten płaszcz – mruknęła Caroline przytłumionym głosem.  
– Posadzka będzie raczej twarda.  
Posłusznie ściągnął jasny trencz i rzucił go na podłogę przy ścianie z krwawymi znakami. Carl  
odetchnęła, jak przed zanurzeniem w głębokiej wodzie i wspięła się na palce, by go pocałować.  
Tym razem odwzajemnił pocałunek i zadrżał, gdy palce dziewczyny zaczęły rozwiązywać  
krawat, rozpinać guziki koszuli a chwilę później wędrować po jego piersi i brzuchu. Przygarnął  
ją do siebie, a Caroline poczuła uderzenie gorąca, rozlewające się po całym ciele. Niewiele  
myśląc pomogła mu do końca pozbyć się koszuli, a i sama, odchylając się do tyłu, ściągnęła  
bluzkę i zsunęła spódnicę, zostając w kremowych biodrówkach i staniku z koronki. Oddech  
Castiela przyspieszył. Carl opadła na porozrzucane rzeczy, ciągnąc go za rękę, aż przyklęknął  
i znalazł się tuż nad nią. Miała tym lepszą pozycję, by rozpiąć mu pasek od spodni i same  
spodnie. Był tak zdumiony, że nawet nie zaprotestował. Położyła jego rękę na swoim biodrze  
i pokazała mu, jak gładką i ciepłą ma skórę. Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż kuszącej krzywizny i  
westchnął cicho. Zaśmiała się i objęła go mocno, znacząc skórę pleców delikatnym śladem  
paznokci. Zadrżał tak gwałtownie, że zaśmiała się ponownie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego czuła się  
całkowicie rozluźniona i skora do igraszek. Może dlatego, że Castiel wydawał się całkowicie  
niedoświadczony, a ją bawiła rola nauczycielki…  
Chwila za chwilą ich ciała, ocierając o siebie, coraz bardziej się rozgrzewały, oddechy i  
języki splatały i rozplatały, a serca zaczęły bić w przyspieszonym rytmie. Może i mężczyźnie  
brakowało doświadczenia, ale miał dobrą nauczycielkę. Widząc, że jego pocałunki sprawiają  
jej niezwykłą przyjemność, całował jej twarz, szyję, piersi i brzuch, pieszcząc ustami i językiem  
każdy skrawek odsłoniętej skóry. W zamian jej ręce wygrywały nieznaną melodię na jego ciele.  
Instynkt przejął kontrolę nad rozumem, więc poddał się fali emocji i pożądania, wierząc, że  
zaprowadzą go do spełnienia. Mimo to zaskoczył go moment połączenia, gdy wsunął się do jej  
wnętrza, a Carl oplotła go nogami i przyciągnęła jeszcze bliżej. Zachęcony ruchem kobiecych  
bioder poruszył się miarowo raz i drugi, wydobywając z jej gardła jęk pełen zadowolenia.  
Mięśnie naprężały się do granic możliwości, oddechy rwały, krew żywiej krążyła w żyłach,  
w płucach brakło tchu, lecz towarzysząca im przyjemność okazała się wszechogarniająca.  
Caroline zmrużyła oczy i wpijając palce w ramiona mężczyzny, wyprężyła się, czując, jak  
świat wokół kurczy się i oddala, by za chwilę powrócić ze zdwojoną wyrazistością. Przypływ i  
odpływ, napięcie i ulga. Carl umarła i narodziła się na nowo, wpatrzona w pałające błękitem,  
przymknięte w wyrazie rozkoszy oczy anioła. Castiel jęknął gardłowo, odrzucając głowę do  
tyłu i poddając się władaniu czegoś, czego do końca nie rozumiał, a co niemal pozbawiło  
go możliwości rozumowania. Rozkosz spełnienia była tak obezwładniająca, że przez chwilę  
zapomniał kim był, jest czy będzie.  
Magiczna chwila minęła, a oni leżeli na stosie zmiętych ubrań, usiłując wyrównać  
zmącone oddechy i panowanie nad sobą. Caroline poczuła niechciane łzy gromadzące się  
pod powiekami. Miała wrażenie, że właśnie przeżyła coś, co już nigdy się nie powtórzy, więc  
ogarnął ją przelotny smutek. Sięgnęła ręką do boku Castiela, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że leży  
obok, a może by zatrzymać go chwilę dłużej, lecz jej palce trafiły w pustkę. Mężczyzna zdążył  
usiąść, wpatrując się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w rysunek na ścianie, który jarzył się słabym  
niebieskawym blaskiem, pulsującym w rytm bicia serca. Dotknęła jego ramienia, więc spojrzał  
na nią z niepewnym uśmiechem, który powoli rozjaśnił mu twarz i oczy.  
\- Już czas – szepnął.  
Caroline ścisnęło się serce. Przyćmione światło bijące od wyrysowanych krwią znaków  
potwierdzało, że wszystko, co do tej pory powiedział, jakkolwiek dziwacznie by nie brzmiało,  
było prawdą, lecz ta konstatacja wcale jej nie pocieszyła. Kto wie, może wolałaby szaleńca,  
który zostanie z nią na dłużej?  
\- Włóż coś na siebie – westchnęła. – Chyba nie chcesz przejść na drugą stronę nagi jak cię  
Pan Bóg stworzył…  
Castiel spojrzał po sobie i chyba w duchu przyznał jej słuszność, bo zaczął się nieporadnie  
ubierać. W ramach przyzwoitości narzuciła na siebie samą bluzkę i pomogła mężczyźnie  
pozapinać guziki koszuli, bo palce dziwnie odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa, a owinięta  
skrawkiem szala dłoń znowu krwawiła. Oczy miał wciąż lekko zamglone i drżał pod najlżejszym  
jej dotykiem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, dziewczyna także trzęsła się w środku jak osika i to  
niekoniecznie z zimna.  
W końcu stanęli przed rozjarzoną znakami ścianą, a Carl po raz ostatni wspięła się na palce  
i pieszczotliwie dotknęła jego policzka. Schwycił jej dłoń i przycisnął do twarzy, aż poczuła  
lekki zarost kłujący ją w palce.  
\- Nigdy tego nie zapomnę – powiedział cicho.  
Patrząc w te nieprawdopodobnie niebieskie oczy i widząc ich wyraz, Caroline była w stanie  
w to uwierzyć. Cóż, ona też go nie zapomni, choćby miała dożyć późnej starości.  
Z ostatnim wieloznacznym spojrzeniem Castiel odsunął się od niej gwałtownie, odwrócił  
do ściany i obiema dłońmi wsparł o magiczny rysunek. Rozbłysło tak jaskrawe światło, że Carl  
przestraszyła się, że oślepnie i instynktownie zacisnęła powieki, a kiedy je otworzyła, była sama w  
czytelni. Miała nadzieję, że Castielowi udało się przedostać tam, gdzie tak bardzo pragnął wrócić…  
Spojrzała na poodsuwane na bok stoliki i krzesła, krwawy, nieco już rozmazany obraz,  
blady krąg światła rzucany przez jedyną zapaloną lampę i dalej - w mroczną przestrzeń  
biblioteki i, tak jak stała, osunęła się pod ścianę, płacząc rozpaczliwie. Nie wiedziała, czy  
płacze za Castielem, czy nad sobą i swoją utraconą szansą, marzeniem, który nigdy się nie  
ziści i uczuciem, które nie wróci. Dobrze, że nikt jej nie widział, bo płakała tak długo, aż  
zabrakło jej powietrza w obolałych płucach, a twarz zaczęła przypominać zapuchniętą maskę.  
Nie wiedziała, czy minęło pół godziny, czy godzina, kiedy wreszcie uspokoiła się, pozbierała z  
ziemi, do końca ubrała i poszła po wodę, by spróbować zmyć krwawe zaklęcie ze ściany. O ile  
mogłoby to być jakąkolwiek pociechą dla Caroline w oddali, w nieco już zachrypniętym radiu,  
Gloria Gaynor wyśpiewywała „I will survive”…


End file.
